The overall theme of this basic and clinical research program, entitled "Proteins in Multiple Myeloma and Related Blood Diseases", involves two major areas that include: I. The acquisition of information regarding human antibody structure and diversity through studies of the immunochemical, structural, physicochemical, genetic, and functional properties of monoclonal Igs found in patients with malignant immunoproliferative diseases; and II. The determination of the biological relevance of this information. These accomplishments have resulted in the formulation of a multidisciplinary research plan organized into two tactical areas - Diagnostic Strategies and Therapeutic Strategies - that are designed to improve the outcome of patients with these medically devastating and presently incurable illnesses. The planned Diagnostic Strategies involve the development of novel means to stage these diseases immunologically, pathologically, and radiographically. The proposed Therapeutic Strategies include a three-pronged attack designed to inhibit Bence Jones protein synthesis, to block the aggregation or tissue-binding of these components, and to effect the removal of pathologic light-chain deposits. The information gleaned from this research should be relevant to a wide spectrum of disorders associated with abnormal protein deposition.